


Miserable Meeting Turns Magnificent!

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [30]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, avengers meetings are boring and Stephen is gonna spice things up, under desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony hates Avengers meetings.  They'resoooooooboring.Suddenly, there's a hand on his dick under the table and this meeting suddenly got a lot more interesting.





	Miserable Meeting Turns Magnificent!

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly humor and probably could be rated T there's so not much there, but it kinda made me laugh. I'm dragging my broken body to the end of this kinktober race. Almost there.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony Stark wanted to slam his head repeatedly against the table in front of him, which was actually pretty normal for an Avengers meeting. It always seemed like they talked in circles and could never actually agree on anything.

He so wanted to retire, move one of his villas in Italy and spend days with his husband, not listen to Steve Rogers spew the perfect qualities of Bucky Freaking Barnes one last time. He wasn’t sure his poor heart could take much more of that utter bullshit.

He thought he heard the familiar sounds of a portal spinning up and discreetly looked around; the meeting would be so much better with Stephen around. No portal appeared and Tony frowned, sighing dejectedly.

Guess he’d have to wait until dinner that night to see Stephen. He’d tell him his plan to retire, fuck him into whatever surface was close by, and sleep like the dead.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt shaky fingers on his fly under the table. He sucked in a loud breath and let out a hacking cough.

“Tony, you good?” Rhodey asked, arching his eyebrow at the flush spreading across his face.

“Good,” Tony squeaked, his voice rising as a tongue ran down his slit.

“You sure? You look flushed,” Steve said, tilting his head.

Tony waved his hand. “Low grade fever. Let’s wrap this meeting up and I’ll go lay down.”

“We have four more points to discuss,” Steve said. Tony barely managed to stifle a moan as a wet heat surrounded his cock.

“Fine, discuss them fast,” Tony said, resting his chin on one hand, his other under the table gripping his thigh.

He was _so_ going to get Stephen back for this.

He swore Stephen laughed around his cock, the vibrations running straight through his body. He bit down on his fingertips, thighs clenching hard as Stephen bobbed up and down on his cock.

Steve’s voice sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown as his focus narrowed down to the sensation of Stephen sucking on him. He had never expected something like this to happen.

Fuck, he just wanted to grab Stephen’s hair and thrust hard into his mouth, throw his head back and shout Stephen’s name to the heavens, and he just had to sit there and pretend to listen to Steve talk about something stupid (honestly he stopped paying attention to the meeting the moment his ass hit the chair and he’d pulled the box of donuts to his chest).

He was vaguely aware of the others giving him weird looks as Steve continued to drone on. Fuck, he had better control than this.

He was going to have bruises on his leg from the death grip he had on his thigh. Thank god Stephen had no gag reflex because his nose was buried in the curls at Tony’s base and he was sucking quite enthusiastically and fondling his balls, the little shit.

Then Stephen did that _thing_ with his tongue and his throat that always had Tony screaming and his chin slipped off his hand and his face hit the table with an echoing thump as he tried to muffle his shout in the table.

“Tony?” Rhodey pushed his shoulder. “You are super flushed.”

“Sick,” Tony groaned, eyes clenched shut.

“One more thing to cover and then we’re done,” Carol said, patting Tony’s head gently.

Tony closed his eyes, hips moving slightly as Stephen sucked him. Stephen pulled off him and Tony could feel the colder air from Kathmandu against his spit slicked dick.

“Did the air conditioner just kick on?” Clint asked.

“FRIDAY probably turned it on for Tony,” Rhodey said with a shrug, his hand on Tony’s head. “He’s super feverish.”

Tony mumbled something incoherent, nearly screaming as Stephen swallowed him down again and squeezed his balls and Tony was coming down Stephen’s throat.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Tony shouted.

“Language!” Steve said. Tony made a rude gesture at him and Carol smacked him on the head.

“Enough, both of you. Tony, are you okay?”

He flashed a thumbs up, breathing hard and shivering as sweat gelled and the cooler air from the portal rushed against his skin.

“Back to the annual gala,” Carol started.

“It’s the same every year,” Tony groaned. “Can we wrap this, pretty please?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Fine. Because you asked so nicely.”

“You’re my favorite captain.”

Steve made a face but Carol just smiled slightly. “Meeting’s over. Gala is in a month. Wear your best political smiles.”

“I hate politics,” Bucky said with feeling, standing up. It seemed to be the signal the others were waiting for and they got to their feet and started shuffling to the door.

“Tones, you good?” Rhodey asked.

Tony flashed him a thumbs up. “Just gonna sit here for a moment,” he said hoarsely.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Tony made some kind of noise. Stephen’s mouth was still around his dick and he could feel his husband’s breath against his base. He was going to drag Stephen through that portal the moment Carol shut the door and fuck him into the table in revenge.

Carol gathered her stuff and paused at the door. “Feel better,” she said, opening the door. Tony mumbled at her. So close to being alone.

“Oh, and Tony?” Carol said, turning to look at him. Rhodey stood next to her, eyebrow arched.

Tony barely lifted his head to look at her, pupils blown wide in whiskey eyes.

“Next time, just invite Stephen to the meeting so I don’t have to listen to that ever again.”

She closed the door with a snap, Rhodey’s laughter echoing down the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my favorite line was Tony telling Carol "You're my favorite Captain." Also, doing that in a room with at least three super humans with presumably super hearing was probably a bad idea. There's more than one reason Bucky just wanted to get the hell out of the room XD
> 
> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: something ffxv. I'll figure it out.


End file.
